Чарли Бут/Галерея
Первый сезон The Other Exchange Student S1E6 Gustav appears.png S1E6 Marco and Gustav reunite.png S1E6 Marco and Gustav's secret handshake 1.png S1E6 Marco and Gustav's secret handshake 2.png S1E6 Marco and Gustav's secret handshake 3.png S1E6 Marco and Gustav's secret handshake 4.png S1E6 Marco and Gustav's secret handshake 5.png S1E6 Marco and Gustav's secret handshake 6.png S1E6 Marco and Gustav's secret handshake 7.png S1E6 Marco and Gustav's secret handshake 8.png S1E6 Look who it is!.png S1E6 Mr. and Mrs. Diaz hug Gustav.png S1E6 Gustav introduces himself.png S1E6 I was your one and only foreign exchange student.png S1E6 Gustav holding his backpack.png S1E6 Gustav says he has gifts from Scandinavia.png S1E6 Gustav gives Mrs. Diaz clogs.png S1E6 Gustav gives Marco Lederhosen Tycoon.png S1E6 Gustav gives Mr. Diaz viking helmet.png S1E6 Star excited about a gift.png S1E6 I did not know you existed.png S1E6 I need to fatten you up.png S1E6 Gustav and Diazes go to the kitchen.png S1E6 Gustav mixing a bowl of meat.png S1E6 The danger had just begun.png S1E6 Gustav about to save Yuri.png S1E6 Gustav tearing his clothes off.png S1E6 Gustav dives into freezing water.png S1E6 Gustav carries Yuri to safety.png S1E6 Yuri's mother hugging Gustav.png S1E6 Gustav flings meatball at Marco.png S1E6 Star acting innocent around Gustav.png S1E6 Star asks Gustav where he's from.png S1E6 How much do you know about Europe?.png S1E6 Star knows Europe is a place.png S1E6 Gustav keeping up appearances.png S1E6 Gustav talks about Scandinavia.png S1E6 Where vikings teach gym class.png S1E6 Everyone has a pet penguin.png S1E6 Too bad, here is your penguin.png S1E6 Gustav flings another meatball.png S1E6 Gustav flinging more meatballs.png S1E6 Are you sure those are cooked?.png S1E6 Gustav plays meatball hacky-sack.png S1E6 Gustav makes it rain meatballs.png S1E6 Gustav comes down the stairs.png S1E6 Star in complete shock.png S1E6 Diaz family celebrates Gustav.png S1E6 Star left out of the family fun.png S1E6 Gustav grabs book away from Star.png S1E6 Gustav smiling creepily at Star.png S1E6 Now eat your cake.png S1E6 Mind your own business.png S1E6 Gustav glaring at Star.png S1E6 More cake for everyone!.png S1E6 Gustav about to fling another meatball.png S1E6 Marco catches yet another meatball in his mouth.png S1E6 Gustav force-feeds cake to Mrs. Diaz.png Star spying on Gustav.png S1E6 Star taking picture of Gustav.png S1E6 Gustav brandishing an axe.png S1E6 Gustav packs axe in his backpack.png S1E6 Gustav making trays of meatballs.png S1E6 Gustav measures Diazes in their sleep.png S1E6 Star spies on Gustav as he takes measurements.png S1E6 Star's wall of Gustav theories.png S1E6 Star looking unhinged.png S1E6 His stories don't add up, Marco.png S1E6 What the heck is a polar bear?.png S1E6 Star mentions Gustav's phone calls.png S1E6 He's up to something terrible!.png S1E6 Star thinks about Gustav and Mrs. Diaz.png S1E6 Star thinks about Gustav making meatballs.png S1E6 Star thinks about Gustav's warning.png S1E6 Star thinks about Gustav and penguins.png S1E6 Gustav alone at Isolation Point.png S1E6 Gustav prepares the campfire.png S1E6 Gustav takes out the axe.png S1E6 Gustav caught in the act.png S1E6 Gustav screaming.png S1E6 Gustav running away from Star.png S1E6 Gustav looks behind as he runs.png S1E6 Gustav dodges blast of glow worms.png S1E6 Gustav running through the forest.png S1E6 Gustav runs across a rope bridge.png S1E6 Gustav makes it to the end of the bridge.png S1E6 Gustav cuts the bridge's ropes.png S1E6 The rope bridge collapses.png S1E6 Gustav confident of his getaway.png S1E6 Shadow towers over Gustav.png S1E6 Gustav looking up.png S1E6 Glitter Dragon Escalation.png S1E6 Gustav screams at the dragon.png S1E6 Glitter dragon chomps the earth.png S1E6 Gustav blown back by dragon explosion.png S1E6 Gustav surrounded by fragments of wood.png S1E6 Star corners Gustav.png S1E6 Gustav's teary confession.png S1E6 Gustav confused.png S1E6 No, I don't want to eat them!.png S1E6 Charlie Booth revealed.png S1E6 Gustav in a Bakersfieldville crowd.png S1E6 For a talented guy like me.png S1E6 Star demands an explanation.png S1E6 Gustav calling his meat guy.png S1E6 Gustav chopping firewood.png S1E6 Gustav watches the Diazes have fun.png S1E6 Gustav dreaming.png S1E6 Gustav's dream of being a chef.png S1E6 Gustav and the Diazes happy.png S1E6 Star asks about measuring the Diazes.png S1E6 Gustav doesn't have an explanation.png S1E6 The Diaz family arrives.png S1E6 Gustav, Star, and the Diazes together.png S1E6 Gustav and Star smiling.png S1E6 Star about to expose Gustav.png S1E6 Gustav worried.png S1E6 He's made you even more meatballs!.png S1E6 Gustav thanks Star.png S1E6 As a matter of fact, Charlie, there is.png S1E6 Star says goodbye to Gustav.png S1E6 Gustav leaving.png S1E6 Gustav blocking cars in the road.png S1E6 Charlie Booth disguised as Francois.png S1E6 Francois with his former host family.png S1E6 Francois hugs his old host family.png S1E6 Francois looking around suspiciously.png Freeze Day S1E17 Happy Birthday Amy!.jpg|Чарли на дне Рождения Эми Третий сезон Marco Jr. S3E32 Gustav giving presents to Rafael.png Постеры Toes evonfreeman.jpg en:Charlie Booth/Gallery es:Gustav/Galería pl:Charlie Booth/Galeria pt-br:Charlie Booth/Galeria Категория:Галереи Категория:Галереи персонажей